Everyday Life
by blonde22
Summary: Full summary inside. I'm back FF people! New name but I'm back. This is a story I've been playing around with in my head and have decided to post and see how my fans like it. Rated M for future chapters. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the stories I write, not the characters in them.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! After taking a long hiatus I'm back! New name but it's me I promise! This is something I've been thinking about doing for a long time. It isn't the typical Bulma/Vegeta love story I've written in the past, well it is but this is going to take place when Trunks is about 6. It's going to be a short story. Anyway here is goes.

The day had been the longest she'd had in a long time. Trunks's ever growing energy was really wearing her down, paired with the constant fixes she was making to the GR for Vegeta, and making new bots for him to train with. Bulma worked for 18 hours and finally got to lay down and close her eyes at 3:15am.

"Vegeta, move over I have no room over here."

"I'm over, shut up and sleep"

"You are so kind, I love you too sweetheart!"

"Woman I said shut up and sleep, I have to wake up in an hour!"

"Well I'm just getting to sleep! I've been up for eighteen hours fixing everything you and our son have been breaking! Ugh just go train already and let me sleep!"

"MMMMMOOOOOOMMMMMM"

Bulma let out a deep sigh and started to climb out of bed when a strong hand grabbed her pulling her back down.

"Vegeta, I've got to go get him. He's probably hungry or maybe a bad dream."

"Bulma the brat is plenty capable of taking care of himself. You need to stop codling him."

"But he might have had a"

Before she could finished her statement their hybrid son came bursting through their bedroom door ripping it off the hinges in the process.

"Great another thing I've got to fix. What's wrong sweetie?"

"Mom, I'm hungry and I can't sleep!"

"Okay baby, let's go to the kitchen and I'll make you something, but then you go right back to bed young man!"

"But Mom I'm not tired!"

"TRUNKS"

The young boy shrunk back and leaned against his mother when he heard his father's stern voice.

"You will get out of my bed, carry yourself to the kitchen, pour a bowl of cereal and leave your mother alone. When she tells you to do something you do it. My son will not be disrespectful or whiney. You have the blood of Saiyan royalty flowing inside of you and no son of mine will be a cry baby."

"Vegeta it's fine I'll make him something, but then I'm going to bed and you boys will be on your own for a while. I'll make you some food too for after training, and maybe I should make some lunch too I might still be asleep."

Bulma was already out of bed and being led out of the room by her son, he turned to look at his scowling father. Trunks gave his father a smirk that could rival his own and left the room before Vegeta could do anything to him.

"I'm going to beat that child"

Vegeta let out a growl and followed his family down to the kitchen. He took his seat across from Trunks, whom was so conveniently not making eye contact with his father.

"Vegeta hon what do you want for breakfast?"

Bulma stifled a yawn and took a long sip of her hot coffee waiting for her prince to answer her.

"You know what I like. Trunks"

"Yeah Dad?"

"You will train in the GR with me today."

"VEGETA ARE YOU CRAZY! HE IS JUST A BABY!"

"Bulma he is six years old and stronger than you even know! He will train with me today, if we were on planet Vegetasi he would have been training when he could walk. The boy has been babied enough woman. Why do you think he breaks everything you buy him? He has so much pinned up ki and needs to find an outlet. So he will do so under my supervision, and you get to sleep woman. It is a win/win I don't see the big deal."

The heiress stared at her husband for a moment thinking over everything he has just said to her. He was completely right. Trunks was destroying everything, he even left bruises on her when they would play together or even something as simple as a hug, he needed to get some of that energy out. Trunks would be okay with his Dad, wouldn't he?

"Vegeta, please go easy on him"

"Mooommm, I'm not a baby! I want to train with Dad! I'm strong Mom I'll be fine! Promise! Please?"

"Okay, go, just please be careful."

"YES!"

Trunks jumped up from the table and tackled his mother squeezing her hard, that was going to leave another bruise. She smiled fighting back the tears, she was in pain yes, but her son, no their son was growing up too fast.

"Son you are hurting your mother, let's go."

"Oh, no Mom I'm sorry!"

"It's okay sweetie, go train with your Dad, I love you"

"Thanks Mom! Love you too! Come on Dad!"

"I'll be right there son, go ahead."

Vegeta turned to face his woman and grabbed her arms gently looking them over for any sign of marks left from his little purple haired clone. Bulma was so used to this routine by now she lifted her shirt showing her stomach turning around so he could see her back. She rolled her eyes not caring if he left bruises on her, her little boy loved her and soon he would grow out of hugs and kisses so she was going to take them while she could.

"Vegeta I'm fine. I don't care if leaves bruises all over me, he still hugs me and kisses me and well I'm going to enjoy it until he grows too big for me."

"Hn. Go get some sleep, you look awful when your tired."

Vegeta snaked his arms around her waist and looked down at her smirking. When did he, the Prince of all Saiyans become so enthralled with this human. He didn't care when, he loved her and his son. No he will never say it out loud, but they were his. Bulma looked up at him smiling and turned her head slightly wondering what was going on in his head.

"Hon, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Sleep and I will expect to have dinner ready at 7."

"As you wish your highness."

The proud prince bent his head down and kissed Bulma softly. He looked into her eyes one more time and then let her go and walked out the back door.

"Kami I love that man."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY, NOT THE CHARACTERS IN IT OR THEIR NAMES, I'M NOT MAKING ANY PROFIT OFF OF IT WHATSOEVER SO PLEASE DONT SUE ME. I HAVE NOTHING.**

Vegeta and Trunks have been in the GR training for nearly 8 hours. The mighty prince's pride in his son has swollen tenfold since he started training that morning. Vegeta was in his Super Saiyan form performing his kata's for the upcoming tournament. His son's power was far greater than he had imagined.

"Dad, let's turn up the gravity! I can handle it!"

"We made a promise to your mother that you would not be hurt. I personally do not wish to listen to her yelling."

"Come on Dad, please….I won't tell Mom I promise"

"You are my son, there is no doubt about that"

Vegeta let out a chuckle and turned the gravity up like his son asked, he looked to the demi-saiyan watching the pressure take over his little frame. Trunks had a solid look of determination on his face as he struggled to walk around the training room.

"Perhaps you should rest son, one-hundred and fifty times gravity is a man's training level, your clearly still a child."

"Well Goten called me last night and said that he is going to be in the tournament. Now I want to."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

Vegeta stopped his kata and looked to his son, waiting a reply. The boy stopped and grunted a few times trying to fight the gravity.

"Guess I'll just go…..super."

"Wha?"

Trunks let out a growl and powered up to is Super Saiyan form leaving his father utterly stunned. The little Prince started laughing and jumping up and down before he started running in circles around his father. Vegeta stood there eyes wide and confused.

"Did I miss something? When did the transformation in the legendary warrior of my Saiyan race reduced to a child's play thing!...Trunks, come here son!"

The playing child skidded to a stop and walked over to his father.

"Can Kakarot's youngest brat also become a Super Saiyan?"

"Yes"

"Oh yes, naturally it would be a Super Saiyan bargain sale!"

"HA um uh huh!"

Trunks was grinning ear to ear at Vegeta. The full blood prince again stared at his son for a moment dumbfounded before he finally spoke.

"Trunks, I want you to try to hit me."

"But why would I do that Dad? You know that I'm not strong enough to hit you."

"Oh so you want to play like that? Fine then son let's make a deal"

"What kind of deal?"

"If you manage to land a punch in face, then I agree to take you to the park for one hour."

The boys smile widened even more if it were possible. A trait he got from his mother.

"Wow really? You mean it?"

"I am a man of my word. One punch….in the face…then we shall go to the park. Only one hour Trunks. No more."

"OKAY! DEAL!"

He backed from his father and powered up some more with the goofy grin of determination still showing on his face.

"Now then, let's just see what you can do!"

"Get ready! Here I come!"

The boy was throwing punch after punch that his much stronger, and more experienced father was easily dodging. Trunks was growing annoyed that he couldn't land a punch and continued his assault, the boys small fists started moving faster the more times he missed Vegeta's face. Finally after throwing more than a hundred punches Trucks got his Dad on the right side of his face, just under his eye. The Saiyan prince was surprised, angry, and proud. Without realizing what he did he punched his son right in the nose. The young boy stumbled backwards falling on his back, fighting the tears that were trying to fall. Vegeta stopped what he was doing and stood there frozen.

"What have I done? Trunks, son are you alright?"

"You didn't say you would hit me back Dad."

"Well I also didn't say that I wouldn't hit you now did I Trunks?"

"N-no, b-but….but i-it really hurt Dad."

"Dry your tears, we are going to the park. Now."

"Ha ha yeah! Alright!"

"Before we go, tell me….who is stronger….you or Kakarot's spawn?"

"Oh, I am for sure, only a little bit though 'cause Goten is a year younger than me and he doesn't know how to fly yet."

"Only a little bit? Well we will just have to do something about that now wont we?"

"You're gonna keep training me?"

"Yes, now let's go so we get back home."

Bulma was finally awake sitting by the bay window in the kitchen drinking some coffee. The boys food was in the ovens and crock pots already so now she could relax. She knew there wouldn't be anything to fix today with Trunks training with his father and for that she was thankful.

"I wonder how training is going. They have been in there all morning and skipped lunch."

The blue haired beauty got up from seat and began to walked towards the GR when the doors opened and her two favorites came walking out.

"HEY MOM!"

"Hi Trunks! How was training with your Dad?"

"It was awesome Mom! I got stronger, I know I did, and then I turned super, and then so Dad told me to land a punch on face and and if I did he, oh man Mom you won't believe what he said, he said he would take me to the park for a whole hour if I hit him! And guess what Mom!"

"Slow down sweetie"

Bulma was giggling at her son and smiling at her husband. He was an amazing man.

"Sorry Mom, so anyway I did it! I hit him!"

"Oh Trunks that is wonderful! My powerful little prince!"

"Mmmooomm, your messing up my hair!"

"Well excuse me! Mind if I come with you to the park?"

"Um, well I dunno Mom. It was kinda supposed to be me and Dad."

Vegeta smirked at his woman with arms crossed over his chest.

"Trunks, your mother may join us if she pleases."

"Aww man, does she have to?"

Bulma's jaw dropped! Only 8 hours training with his father and he's already too big to love his Mommy anymore. Tears were forming in her eyes and she took a deep breathe in to try and calm herself.

"Boy, what did we just discuss this morning when you so rudely barged into our room and would not let your mother sleep?"

Trunks put his head down in shame. It's not that he didn't love his mom, but he was finally getting to spend some much needed time with his dad. He always wanted to hang out with his father and bond with him.

"I'm sorry Mom. You can come with us."

"It's okay Trunks. I just miss spending time with guys since I'm always working and fixing things, and cleaning the house, and making food for you two."

"Do not lay a guilt trip on my son"

"Oh so now he is _your_ son? And I'm not laying a guilt trip on him Vegeta, I'm speaking the truth. What happened to not codling him anymore and being more truthful with him?"

"Woman, watch your tone."

"Guys can we please go! Who cares about your fighting!"

"We are not fighting, we are having a discussion."

"Then have the discussion at the park Mom, I'm ready to go!"

"Okay, okay let's go. Now remember both of you, no hitting anyone, no super strength, no super speed. We need to look like a normal family okay."

"Iiiii kkknnooww Mom!"

Trunks grabbed both parents by the hands and then pulled them towards the park. Bulma was in heaven, she smiled lovingly at her son and allowed him to pull her along. Vegeta glanced over and looked down to notice his son had a gentle grip on his mother's hand.

"Thank you Vegeta."

"Hn"

Reviews are welcomed! Hope you enjoy so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY, NOT THE CHARACTERS IN IT OR THEIR NAMES, I'M NOT MAKING ANY PROFIT OFF OF IT WHATSOEVER SO PLEASE DONT SUE ME. I HAVE NOTHING.**

The trip to the park was the best day ever for little Trunks. His father, the proud and mighty Saiyan prince had taken him to park, and even played with him! They had stayed at the park well over an hour and the boy knew he would be hearing it from his father during training tomorrow morning.

"TRUNKS"

The lavender haired boy was pulled from his thoughts and followed the sound of his mother's voice to the kitchen. She was standing over the oven.

"Hey Mom, what's up?"

"Have you finished the worksheets I made for you?"

"Yes, Mom can I have a brownie?"

"Dinner isn't ready yet. Can you go get your father for me?"

"Sure, where is he?"

"He was taking a nap sweetie so check our room."

"Aww Mom, you know how mad he gets when you wake him up!"

"Oh Trunks! Go get him"

"Fine"

He reluctantly walked upstairs and headed down the hall to his parent's room. He hoped that Vegeta would feel him coming so he didn't have to wake him up. Trunks reached the door and pushed it open. He was shocked to find his father was still fast asleep in bed.

"Dad"

The boy stood frozen at the door waiting for a response from his sleeping fathers form. When nothing happened he walked closer to Vegeta and slowly reached out to shake his shoulders.

"Dad, Mom wants you to wake-"

Before he knew what was going on his father had him pinned on the floor and was growling at him. The young boys blue eyes widened in fear.

"Dad no its me, its Trunks, your son"

"I have no son"

"Dad please! I'm your only child"

"Boy you better tell me the truth before I blast you"

The burly prince was glaring down at the boy in front of him and began to form an energy ball in his right hand keeping Trunks pinned with his left. The ball was so close to his face that he could feel the heat radiating off of it. He shut his eyes tight and screamed.

"DAD…NO…..PLEASE…..STOP!"

Vegeta burst into a fit of laughter. He had a genuine grin on his face and when the laughing stopped he released his son helping him off the floor.

"I didn't realize you would be so easily fooled son. Ha and here I thought you had your mother's brains."

"That wasn't funny Dad"

"I found it to be quite amusing"

"Whatever, Mom wants you in the kitchen"

"Trunks, one way or another you will learn to watch that disrespectful tone of yours even if I have to start beating it out."

"You know Mom doesn't like that"

"I couldn't care less what your mother likes, you are my blood as well and will learn your place"

"Fine, can we go now?"

Before the young boy knew what happened he was on the ground holding the side of his face staring at his brooding father in utter shock. Trunks had never been spanked before, let alone slapped in the face. Vegeta stood over his son with arms crossed over his chest and a very firm scowl on his face.

"You hit me!"

"Your observant"

"Father I can't believe you hit me! Mom is gonna be so mad!"

"You deserved it and I will deal with her when the time comes, now get up and go to your room. No TV, no gaming systems, nothing. Read a book or study or sleep. You are being punished."

Vegeta walked out of the room without a second glance in his sons direction. He had felt guilty for laying a hand on him, but the boy needed to learn. His damn mother has been spoiling him and treating him like a baby so much the boy feels that he can do as please and is entitled. The prince scoffed remembering himself at this age. Perhaps the boy was more like him than he thought. When he reached the kitchen he found his mate bent down pulling a very heavy pan out of the oven. She was on the verge of dropping it when in a flash he was behind her grabbing the pan.

"Bulma you need to be more careful."

"Thanks hon, where is Trunks?"

"In his room"

"Well it's dinner time I told him to go get you and come back down."

"Well he did, and I played a small joke on him and he continuously mouthed me, so I punished him"

"Oh, well he needs to come down for dinner. TRUNKS DINNER!"

"I smacked him"

"Okay hon-wait you did what?"

"I smacked him, he deserved it."

"YOU HIT MY SON"

"HE IS MY SON TOO, AND YES I DID! THE BOY NEEDS TO LEARN SOME MANNERS"

"Stop fighting guys, Mom I'm fine, Dad I-I'm sorry"

"Oh my poor sweet baby boy, let me see where Daddy hit you"

She grabbed her son hugging and kissing him slowly looking him over for any sign of his father's hand.

"Dad make her stop! I'm fine!"

"Let your mother look at you."

AS if the slap to face wasn't enough punishment now he had to endure this. All the while his father is standing there smirking at him, mocking him almost.

"Bulma, he is fine, I did not leave a mark now leave him be. You are codling him again"

"Vegeta he is a six year old boy, he doesn't need to be smacked, he needs love and attention and guidance."

"Mom, I am six but I'm way smarter and matre than other six year olds."

"The word is mature hunny."

"Right mature, I'm mature, and strong, and smart, and-and well I'm a prince so like father said I need to learn."

Bulma's jaw dropped as she starred at the boy in front of her. When did he become so mature, maybe a trait he got from Vegeta, or maybe being the only child in a house full of adults. Either way her little boy was not her little boy anymore. She glanced to see Vegeta leaning against the wall smirking at her reaction to their son.

"Well are you going to stand there with your mouth wide open, or are we going to eat dinner?"

"Wha-oh yeah, sit down and I'll get your plates ready."

"Thanks Mom, it smells great! I'm starving!"

"No need to lie to her, it smells awful"

Bulma set Trunks' plate down in front of him and stuck her tongue out at his father turning to get his plate from the counter.

"Here your highness, I do hope it's up to your very high standards."

"Sit down and eat woman, you're hurting my ears!"

"My wonderful loving and kind husband."

She kissed his cheek as she sat down at the table with her family. She was so happy with her life. She had a wonderful son that was well behaved most of the time, and Vegeta he was quite the man. When they were at home and no one was there but the servants and their son, he was absolutely amazing to her. He loved her, cared for her, and was gentle with her. She was his and knew he would do whatever he needed to protect her and their son. She loved him with every fiber of her being. The rest of the dinner was peaceful and the boys even helped her clean up. Vegeta delegated what Trunks was to do and he did it. She might have time for a relaxing bubble bath tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Just the stories I write, not the characters in them.**

The next few weeks passed by pretty quickly for the family. They all went back to their normal routines, Trunks trained with his father, studied with mother, Bulma was in the lab or the kitchen and well Vegeta as usual was in the GR training or in the kitchen eating.

"Trunks sweetie, lunch is ready."

"Coming Mom!"

"I'm gonna go get your Dad, wash up and I'll be right back"

"Okay"

Bulma walked slowly to the GR knowing her prince would not be happy with the interruption, not until he let her speak and inform him that his food was ready. She knocked on the door loudly three times when the door flung open to show a smirking Vegeta.

"Vegeta, lunch is ready"

"I know"

"Then let's go"

Vegeta let out a low chuckle that sent a shiver down her spine. Kami she loved how he could make her body set fire with something so simple as a chuckle, a glance, or a smirk.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Hon I don't have time to play games, Trunks is waiting to eat so come on"

"OH I plan to eat"

His smirk widened into a full on smile as he looked his woman up and down. Her body was screaming for his touch. He grabbed her suddenly crashing her curvy body against his solid chest. He spun her in a swift movement and the door slammed shut locking behind them. He crashed his lips to hers claiming her mouth. Bulma let out a moan and gave into his kissing. Vegeta's hands roamed her soft body and then suddenly he broke the kiss breathing hard.

"The brat can eat without us, I have other plans for you"

Bulma gasped as Vegeta buried his face in her neck trailing kisses and nipping his way down to the collar bone.

"_Vegeta-mmm- we have to hurry, he is waiting for us"_

Bulma nearly whispered so caught up in the way her body responded to his every touch. That man could make love to her like no one she has ever been with, well and leaves just Yamcha. A low growl came from her husband and without warning he ripped off her shirt and layed her on the floor lifting her skirt as his hand traveled painfully slow up her calf, to her thigh.

"Your body craves me woman"

"Mmm-y-yes"

Vegeta's hand slid between her legs letting a welcoming moan escape from her mouth.

"I'll make this one quick, but next time that brat can fend for himself."

"Deal, now shut up and fuck me Vegeta!"

She didn't have to tell him twice, he ripped her lace panties off and thrust inside of her. Gasps and moans of pleasure were echoing off the walls. Even though their little secession only lasted 20 minutes, to Bulma it felt like hours. They were finally on their way inside the house when Vegeta felt his son's Ki spike.

"Vegeta what is it? I know that look"

"Woman you stay here"

He was inside the house in minutes to find Trunks in the kitchen washing a pretty deep cut over the sink.

"Trunks, how did that happen?"

"I-uh-wanted to finish lunch up and help Mom. I know how much we eat and then the knife the slipped and sliced into my hand."

"BULMA, GET IN HERE!"

The blue haired woman took off towards the house as fast as her human legs will carry her. She was frantic and panicking, she burst through the kitchen door to find her son and husband fumbling to clean the open wound.

"Trunks! My poor baby! Let Mommy look at it, what happened, are you okay?"

"Mom please stop, just wrap it up for me, I'm half Saiyan I'll be healed tomorrow."

She frowned but did as her son asked and wrapped it up for him putting some antibiotic cream on it as well. They all sat at the table and ate their meal in silence. Dinner went pretty much the same. There was no talking at the table with two very hungry Saiyans. Unless one of the Saiyans was Goku, he always talked with Bulma. Didn't matter if he was spitting food everywhere or not, she sighed thinking of her best friend. It had been 5 Years since she's seen him and yet she sees his youngest Goten almost everyday.

"Hey Mom"

"Yes"

"Can I spend the whole weekend with Goten, it's gonna be his birthday an Uncle Goku and Aunt Chi-Chi said that they love having me."

"That clown and his harpy are not your Aunt and Unlce boy"

"Calm down Vegeta, its not a big deal. Yes you can stay the weekend there"

"And what if I say no he cannot go?"

"Vegeta don't do that to the poor boy. He is six years old and deserves to have some fun. He's going to be seven in a few months."

"I know how old my son is Bulma, he needs to train, I'll not allow him to slack off for an entire weekend just for some third-class sons birthday."

"Dad I can train with Goku, he wouldn't mind"

"Vegeta, we can discuss this further later. Trunks if your finished your-"

"Plate goes in the sink, wash my hands, brush my teeth and go stretch for my training with Dad"

"Young man your pushing it."

Trunks did as he was taught leaving his parents at the table glaring at each other. Such a battle between the two. The boy wondered how they ever made it this long together. His parents were nothing like Goten's. Goku and Chi-chi were always hugging and kissing and saying how much they loved each other. Trunks wasn't sure which one was the weird couple, the ones they showed affection all the time or his parents that barely showed it. The kid didn't have much to go on seeing as besides his grandparents they were the only married people he knew. He set out for the yard to stretch and prepare for the beating he was sure to get. Training with Dad was always harder whenever he argued with Mom, which was almost everyday. Trunks finished his final stretch to feel his father Ki approaching him.

"Let's go Trunks, your mother and I have decided to let you go to Kakarots for the weekend. Now don't think I'll be going easy on you today."

"No way Dad! Give me all you got!"

"Ha ha ha ha son you'd be dead if I gave you all I had. Tonight we shall fight in our Super forms."

"YEAH!"

The boys walked into the GR and shut the door. Soon after the quiet hum took over the yard and would stay that way for six to eight hours. Bulma was in the lab upgrading some bots and coming up with her own form of regeneration tanks for the guys here in here lab. It was going to be a long few weeks for her. She already knew she would she be having many sleepless nights in her future.

Okay kids, I'm not sure where I'm going with this yet lol but it's not going to be a long story. Maybe just a few more chapters. I just thought it would be nice to do a story about what their everyday life was like. Hope you enjoy and I know this is very different from my previous stories.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY, NOT THE CHARACTERS, OR DB, DBZ, DBZ KIA, DBGT, NONE OF IT. IF I DID WE HAVE SOME NEW EPISODES LOL **

The next month flew by for Bulma and her family. They were all back to the normal routines of training, eating, sleeping, and for Bulma it was inventing, fixing, cleaning, sleeping, she'd eat minimal meals and then head back to her lab. She was also planning Trunks' seventh birthday party. She was busier than she had been in months. The few times she got to see her husband they both were exhausted and fell asleep quickly. They were lucky enough to get a few of their own private training secessions in here and there.

"Vegeta"

"Hn"

"I miss spending time with you and Trunks."

"What is going through that head of yours now?"

"I was thinking I'm going to take some time off work. Not long maybe just three days."

"You are telling me this why?"

"Because Vegeta I want us to do something together as a family. Watch a movie, play some board games, have a picnic in the garden, go swimming, I don't know the list goes on hon."

"Do what you want and tell me where to be. I will indulge in this for you so I do not have to hear your screeching later."

"You are so kind!"

Bulma watched as her husband climbed out of bed and made his way to the shower. She should probably get out of bed herself. It was five in the morning and she needed to start cooking before her little man woke up. The heiress made her way to the kitchen and started cooking the boys some food. She was finished around six when Vegeta walked in the room in his training gear.

"Vegeta, can you go wake up Trunks please. Breakfast is ready and he needs to eat before he trains."

"You go"

"NO! I just spent the past hour making all of this food for the two of you, the least you can do is go get him for me! Ugh why do you insist on pissing me off in the morning!"

"Stop screaming Bulma, I'll do it. You are too touchy woman."

Bulma rolled her eyes as he left the room to get their son. She grabbed her coffee cup, made herself a plate and sat down to wait on the Prince's.

"Morning Mom!"

"Morning baby, did you sleep okay?"

"Yup, hey Mom tomorrow morning can I have pancakes instead of waffles?"

"Sure can, Vegeta how about you help me tomorrow?"

"HA HA HA HA HA, woman are you mad?"

"Nope, Well boys I've gotta get to work. Love you!"

"Love you too mom!"

"Trunks, mine and your mother's anniversary is soon and we are going to go pick something nice out for her."

"You are actually gonna buy Mom something? I'm shocked Dad!"

"I have no choice"

"Mom got you something already didn't she?"

"You know your mother, now what do I get a woman who has everything?"

"Get her a locket Dad with a picture of all of us in it, I bet she would love that, or maybe something for the lab, or a new outfit, or a maybe a spa day thingy I hear her talking about all the time.

"Hn, one of those will suffice. Go change and meet me in the GR"

"OK"

The boys went off into their morning training secession that would no doubt last well into the evening. Bulma was working in her lab when she got the weirdest feeling. She started to get dizzy and hot. Nausea took over and she lunged her head into the trash can, just in time to lose her breakfast.

"Man I really hope I'm not getting sick! Ugh guess I better call it a day and try to beat this before it beats me."

She put up all her tools and paperwork and made her way to the kitchen. Bulma began to make some soup and hot tea to try and sooth her upset stomach, soup and tea in hand she made herself comfy in the living room in front of the TV. Three hours later she awoke to the back door slamming open and her six year old super Saiyan son came running into the room, he stopped dead in his tracks upon looking at his mother.

"Geez Mom, you okay?"

"No hon I'm not. I'm getting sick and I'm going to need help from you and your father. I won't be able to cook and clean for you boys as much so I need you to be a good boy and clean up after yourself."

"I can do that for ya Mom! Hey so what are we going to do about dinner since well Dad can't cook?"

"Order take out Trunks. My credit card is in my purse."

"Okay cool! Thanks!"

Trunks kissed her head and ran into the kitchen to begin ordering the many meals the Saiyans would need to fill up. He father walked in from washing up to find the young boy laying on the floor surrounded by menus circling items they would enjoy.

"Trunks"

"Huh?"

"What are your doing?"

"Mom is sick so I'm ordering dinner for us like she asked me to."

"She is sick?"

"Yup"

"Well be sure and order enough, when you are finished go wash up for dinner. I'm going to check on your mother."

"Kay"

Vegeta strolled out of the kitchen towards the living room. He was a little concerned he didn't feel the change in her ki. When he reached the couch he found her sound asleep on her side, some of her blue locks spilling over her face. She looked so peaceful and so much like an Angel. The mighty prince shook his head and walked to her side, gently pushing the strands of hair behind her ear. She stirred a little and her blue eyes began to flutter open. Bulma looked up and smiled bright at her husband.

"Vegeta, are you checking on me?"

"I am, do you have a fever?"

"I don't know, I was in the lab working when all of a sudden I got dizzy and really hot and then my breakfast ended up in the trash can. So I came up here and ate some soup and fell asleep. I'm exhausted babe."

"Well get rest because I need you well for Trunks' party this weekend. I will not be there if you are sick woman."

"I'll be fine by then Vegeta I promise."

Bulma reached up and pulled him down to lay with her. He complied and pulled her into his arms and inhaled her sweet scent. He also began to drift off when something hit him. Something with her didn't feel normal. There was something off and he intended to get to the bottom of it. Shortly after he started to try and analyze her, the doorbell rang with the first of their many take out orders. Vegeta growled to himself having to get up and leave her warmth. As he moved away from his blue haired beauty the small smile on her face faded and she began to wake up.

"Go back to sleep, I'm going to eat before the brat leaves me with nothing"

"Mmm, I'm kind of hungry. Can I join you guys?"

"Fine, TRUNKS!"

"WHAT?"

"Boys please stop yelling! I have a terrible headache."

The coupled joined their son at the table and Vegeta gave him a glare that said do not touch a thing or I will bite your hand off.

"Boy, you better let your mother get a plate before you touch any of it."

"I was making her a plate Dad, she's sick and I promised her I would help"

"Aww sweetie thank you so much! I'm one lucky girl to have two strong and wonderful men to take care of me!"

The trio ate dinner together and laughed and joked, it was almost as if they were a normal family, a normal human family. Not a Saiyan/human hybrid of a family they really were. During dinner Vegeta got that pang again from his mate. She seemed okay, no physical damage, her mind was working just as it does normally, he couldn't figure out what was off about her….then it hit him.

Sorry to not only leave it there but also for the super long delay between updates. Life happens as you all know. Still not sure how happy I am with this story yet. We will see I guess. Only 3 more chapters left if it plays out how I want it to. Hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY, NOT THE CHARACTERS IN IT OR THEIR NAMES, I'M NOT MAKING ANY PROFIT OFF OF IT WHATSOEVER SO PLEASE DONT SUE ME. I HAVE NOTHING.**

Bulma glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Vegeta staring at her with wide eyes.

"Hon, what's the matter?"

"It can't be"

"Dad what's wrong?"

"Trunks, can you feel that? I want you to concentrate on your mother."

"Hmmm…wha-"

"I thought so."

"You thought what? You feel what? Will someone please fill me in here?"

"Woman you are pregnant"

Bulma's expression went from worry, to scared, to shocked, to a huge smile that went from ear to ear.

"I'm pregnant again! Oh this is wonderful news! Trunks you are going to be a big brother! Are you happy?"

"YEAH! I can teach him to fight, and fly and all the stuff Gohan taught Goten!"

"Woah now, slow down. It might be a little sister.

"Woman I do not produce females. I am the Prince of all Saiyan's and therefore only strong male heirs come from me."

Bulma just chuckled and began to clean up the kitchen while humming. Vegeta and Trunks continued eating, the prince keeping a watchful eye on his woman. Something about how happy she was made her seem like she was almost glowing. All the dishes that would fit were loaded into the dish washer and started. Bulma left the kitchen still humming and headed upstairs. When Vegeta noticed she wasn't going to their room he got up to follow her. His large muscles rippling with each step he took up the stairs. He followed her energy down the hall to the room on the other side of theirs, when he stepped inside she was taking measurements.

" Okay, crib here, rocking chair over there, then the changing table can go on that wall, oh and I need to get a dresser too and the-"

"Bulma, what are you doing?"

"I'm measuring the new nursery silly"

"You can't be but two months along, don't human have to wait until at least their third month to ensure the pregnancy will last?"

"Huh? Oh um well yeah but with Trunks he grew much faster than a normal child so when I was two months he was already past that critical point. Oh that's an idea! Let's go to the med bay and do an ultrasound! We can see the baby, ensure its health and listen to the heartbeat!"

"Hn"

"TRUNKS MEET US IN THE MED BAY!"

"So much for your headache"

The couple walked to the private rooms where no one was allowed to enter unless given specific permission, they had put that rule into effect when Vegeta moved in. They didn't need to world to know that they had an alien living with them. Bulma walked into the large space and went around collecting all the needed materials to give herself an ultrasound. Once they were gathered and in place she layed herself on the bed and attached the necessary equipment for the sound and then poured the cool gel onto her stomach and began to search for their child. It did not take her very long to find the dark speck she was looking for. Although much to her surprise she looked to be around four months. That would explain her weight gain lately.

"Vegeta, I'm four months pregnant!"

"Well let me see it woman!"

Bulma smiled and turned the screen so that her husband was able to see their unborn child.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"I wont know that for another, well two weeks I guess since our little hybrids develop faster than a pure human."

"How did you not know for four months that you were pregnant?"

"In all actuality Vegeta I should only be around 12-13 weeks. I had my period sir if you cannot recall and I've been under a lot of stress lately. My body responds differently to our children than it would if I were carrying a humans child."

"That is never going to happen."

"Mom, can I go now, you guys are getting are gross and stuff."

"Yes sweetie you can, I'm just going to print off some of these to show my parents, and the rest of the gang."

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, show your parents yes, but not the other clowns, not yet."

"Ugh fine whatever."

Vegeta turned on his heel and left her in the room alone. She wasn't mad he left, in fact she figured he was probably a little overwhelmed with the whole situation. His son was almost seven, and now he was going to have a screaming infant to take care of, the heiress let out a giggle at the possibility of Vegeta calming a crying baby. She was in pure bliss right now, Trunks' party was this weekend, her anniversary with Vegeta was the following week and now she was going to have another child to love and nurture in a few months. Her life could not be any better than it was right at that moment. After she cleaned up everything Bulma let out a yawn and stretched her tired body. She had forgotten just how hard it was carrying Vegeta's child. She knew for sure she would be sleeping a lot and so her time spent awake had to be spent in the lab or with her growing family. Her pocket began to ring and made her jump slightly, reaching into her pocket she pulled it out and answered, only to find that it was her mother.

"Oh Bulma dear I am so happy for you and Mr. Vegeta! What wonderful news! Another grand baby for me and your father. Oh dear we are so excited!"

"Mom, um how-how did you know?"

"Why Mr. Vegeta just called us"

"Oh, but I wanted to be the one to tell you guys"

"Well sweetie you told us about Trunks so it was his turn. I wanted to call you and tell you how thrilled we both are! Now hunny go get some rest, if this one is anything like Trunks you're in for it big time!"

"Yes mother I realize this but I still need to work and tend to my family. I'll be fine."

"Oh do you want me to come stay with you to help out dear?"

"NO-uh-no thanks Mom, I can handle it, Trunks and Vegeta can help out too."

"Well alright if you change your mind call me okay?"

"Okay Mom, talk to you soon."

"Love you sweetheart!"

"Love you too mom"

Her calm demeanor quickly changed and she was fuming. How dare he call her parents before her, what an ass thing to do! She was so mad her insults weren't even making sense. Bulma stormed her way through the halls of the house to find Vegeta, all the while she kept wondering why in the hell would he call her mother before she could? She stopped dead in her tracks when the truth hit her. He was just as excited as she was, that had to be it. He didn't do it to be spiteful to her, he did it because he was happy to have another child with her. A smile crept across her lips and she let out a content sigh.

"Well my little one, Mommy is tired and I think we need to rest."

She placed her hands on her belly and turned in the direction of her room. This was going to be a long next few months. She wasn't worried one bit, Bulma loved being pregnant and loved how she looked pregnant. Her natural beauty only enhanced more so by the hormones ever changing in her body. The young mother barely made it on the bed before she jumped on it and fell into a deep slumber, not realizing that a certain prince was just outside on the balcony monitoring her ki. This was something new to him, he wasn't around enough for Trunks and that was going to change this time around. He would make sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY, NOT THE CHARACTERS IN IT OR THEIR NAMES, I'M NOT MAKING ANY PROFIT OFF OF IT WHATSOEVER SO PLEASE DONT SUE ME. I HAVE NOTHING.**

It had been a long and busy next three months for Bulma and the family. Her son had turned seven and well she could say that she threw the best party for her little boy. All of her friends had come out to help celebrate and were quite shocked to see her round belly. Everyone was thrilled for her and Vegeta, the burly prince himself even stayed at the party and dare she say, smiled a little. Although the weeks were long and full of events and work Bulma could not keep the smile off of her face. Just a week left until her anniversary with Vegeta, but then just a few days after that they would have their second child. The Briefs house was becoming more and more anxious for the child's arrival. They both had agreed to wait until the baby is born to know if it was a boy or a girl. Vegeta just keeps swearing a boy is to be born.

"Vegeta, could you grab th- ahh- mmm"

Vegeta rushed to her side and put his arms around her pulling her up from the floor and looked at her with pure concern all over his face.

"Bulma, are you alright?"

"I-ow-uh-yes I'll be fine, just some contractions"

"You are going to the doctor now"

"No, no I'll be fine, I've got to get this finished"

" . ?! You will not put yourself or the child in any danger! Now we ARE going to doctor and we are going NOW!"

He gave her no room for any arguing and scooped her up in his arms and walked to the med bay with her sigh of defeat she just wrapped her arms around his neck and rest her head on his chest. She adored this man, who knew to cold blooded killer he was has turned into such, such a kind and gentle man when it came to her and his son at least. As they walked down the hall towards the medical wing her father came out of his office, a little startled to see such a display from the prince, especially in public.

"Bulma my dear are you alright?"

"Yeah, contractions, and they-ouch- are about six minutes apart now. I think this little one wants out today, will you go get Mom please?"

"Absolutely dear! We will be there soon!"

"Vegeta"

"Hn"

"Take care of my little girl, the birth of Trunks wasn't easy on her, we thought we were going to lose our baby, please be sure that doesn't happen again"

"I give my word I will do everything I can to protect her."

"Okay can we go please, I'm in a lot of pain"

The prince increased his speed and got his wife to her private medical room. He layed her on the bed and rang for the doctor. She was cringing in pain but not once cried out. He looked at her with such pride and love. He leaned in and kissed her forehead gently and held her hand.

"Bulma, was what your father said true?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Trunks, did you almost die?"

She locked eyes with his and saw the desperation written all over his face. She knew he cared for her and their family for the look that he was giving her now made her heart swell with such love for the man before her she thought she might explode.

"Well, it was not easy by any means no, I lost a lot of blood and he nearly tore me apart."

Before she could finish he squeezed her hand tight and began to speak.

"Why, why would keep this child knowing the danger you would be in? I cannot raise these brats alone woman! Why didn't you tell me how hard it was! If I hadn't let my damned pride get in the way I would have been here for you, I never would have left you to deal with such a burden on your own!"

He ran his hands through his hair and was beating himself up, how could he do this to her, to his mate, his wife, the one person that has stood by his side and forgiven all his past horrors. She loved him and gave him everything, herself, her heart. He was so angry, his ki began to rise without him knowing and his fists were clenched at his side. Bulma looked to see the inner battle going on in his head. She reached out and placed her hand on his and smiled warmly to him.

"Vegeta, I am here, I'm well and I would do it all over again if I had to. That pain brought me one of the most wonderful gifts I could ever ask for. I would never trade Trunks, you or this child for anything in the world. I will get through this one just like I did with Trunks. I'm a fighter and I will have you by my side this time."

Without notice he leaned in crashing his lips to hers. It wasn't a forceful kiss, but instead one of love and need. He poured all his feelings into that one kiss. He broke it and looked upon her face, she smiled and gave him a reassuring nod. The doctor walked into the room moments later and had the nurses hook her up to the needed devices to monitor her throughout the birth.

"Ms. Briefs, we have you all hooked up and ready to go. You are not fully dilated yet and I believe your husband had mentioned that your water had not broken yet?"

"No doctor not yet."

"Alright, well we will do that. I want to make this one as quick and painless for you as possible. I do remember the last one."

"Oh thank you so much. I'll be alright and make it through this one just fine."

Bulma looked over to where Vegeta had been sitting to find it empty. She didn't have time to think about that as her parents showed up with Trunks and she had to start pushing. After what had seemed like an eternity she let out a blood curdling scream and fell back to the bed. Moments after she heard the cry of a baby, then the room fell black. The last thing she heard before the darkness claimed her was Vegeta's voice.


	8. Chapter 8

** DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORIES, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN DB, DBZ, DBZKAI, DBGT, AND SO ON...I MAKE ZERO MONEY OFF OF THIS JUST FOR PURE ENTERTAINMENT!  
**

Well my lovely fans, this is last chapter! I did not want this to be a long story, just a glimpse into their lives together. Yes there is a very happy ending, as always. I am thankful for all of your favs, and follows! Not sure when I'll be writing my next fic, could be a long while from now. Well again thanks so much for everything you all are awesome! Hope you've enjoyed my stories!

* * *

Vegeta was frantic when he felt the ki of his wife weaken so much. There was blood everywhere and she looked as if she had been taken into other world. Good thing for him he could still sense her life energy and knew she was still alive. He rushed to her side and tried sending small pules of his own energy to her in hopes of her waking up. He noticed that it did indeed increase her ki and for that he was thankful. The doctors and nurses were all rushing around him like mad men and hooking her up to more wires and tubes. Needles and other IVs were being poked into her arms. Vegeta did not like this and began to growl low and deep in chest. He would not let her die, he could not let her die. As her mate it was his duty to always protect the family no matter the cost. The Saiyan prince held her hand gently and spoke with such sorrow in his voice to his unconscious wife.

"Bulma, Bulma can you hear me?"

"Vegeta sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room while we work on your wife."

Vegeta let out a feral growl and grabbed the doctor by his white coat pulling him up eye to eye with the angry Saiyan.

"Now you listen, and you listen good, you will save my wife at whatever means necessary, I will NOT leave the room. Do you understand me?"

"Ye-yes sir, sorry sir"

Vegeta paced in the back of the room while they worked on Bulma to get her stable and conscious. After about thirty minutes a thought struck him and he disappeared from the room, only to return moments later. He looked over at the doctors and nurses and slowly walked up next to his wife's lifeless form. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she slept. He always admired her while she was sleeping at night. Vegeta assumed it was because her loud mouth was shut.

"Get out, all of you. NOW"

His deep voice boomed through the room, the staff shrunk back in fear, knowing who the prince was and the power he had no one argued with him. They cleaned up the supplies and swiftly made their way out of the room.

"Bulma, if you can hear me I am going to feed you a senzu bean."

He gently pulled her chin open and placed the bean inside her mouth making her jaw chew, slowly lifted her head to help her swallow. About a minute later her eyes slowly opened to see her husband standing over her.

"Vegeta, what happened? Where is the baby? Is he or she okay?"

"Woman, you again almost died. I fed you one of those beans and you awoke just now. The child is fine, it has my blood flowing through it after all. It is a little girl. I will have them bring her in."

"Oh! A little girl, please let me see her"

He nodded and slowly walked out of the room, when he came back in he was holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. She saw her little girls tail wrapped around her father's wrist. Bulma smiled knowing that she was going to have him wrapped around her little fingers soon enough. He placed their daughter in her arms. The ecstatic new mother pulled the blanket back to see gorgeous jet black hair just like her fathers.

"Well she's got your hair"

"Hn at least one of our children will look Saiyan."

"Trunks is very much your twin, just with my eyes and my father's hair."

Bulma smiled down at her daughters sleeping body, she pulled her close and kissed her head. The baby began to stir and slowly opened her eyes to meet her mother's gaze.

"She has my eyes Vegeta, oh kami she's so beautiful."

"Ha, we could never make ugly children woman, of course she is beautiful!"

"Has everyone seen her already?"

"No, I wanted you to see her first. Shall I let them in now?"

"Oh yes please do hon."

Trunks came bursting through the door running up to his mother and the baby in her arms.

"Aw man, it's a girl. I really wanted a brother, oh well. Can I still train her when she is big enough?"

"Let's just see when she gets bigger okay sweetie"

"Sure thing Mom, what did ya name her?"

"Well I was thinking maybe Bra, Vegeta what do you think?"

"No, she will be called Ellana."

"Oh that's a beautiful name! Is it Saiyan?"

"It, it was my mother's name."

"We could call her Ella for short."

"Hn"

Her parents came into the room next and were swooning all over the beautiful little girl. Trunks was holding her showing her off to them. He gladly handed her over to his grandmother.

"Vegeta, where did you go earlier, when I was in labor, I looked up and you were gone"

"I went to get this"

Vegeta pulled out a silver necklace with a blood red stone in the middle surrounded by small diamonds in the center of the stone in the blackest black was the Vegetasi royal crest.

"Oh kami that is the most exquisite piece of jewelry I've ever seen!"

"It's yours, it was once my mothers, and I have my father's while Trunks and Ellana will have mine and Tarbles."

"I-I don't know what to say"

"Happy Anniversary woman"

The mighty Saiyan prince turned his head and was blushing. His family was making him soft. Especially the baby girl. She reminded him so much of his mother. Her hair, the almond shape of her eyes, the olive tone to her skin, all of it was so much his mother.

"Your amaze me more and more everyday Vegeta. I love you"

"Save the sentiment woman, we are now the royal family of a dead race my Queen"

"Well I'm honored beyond words, my King"

They both shared a light chuckle and watched in amazement at how this little baby had unknowingly changed all their lives forever. She was truly a gift from the Gods. Bulma could only hope that their little princess would not turn out to be more of a handful than her son. At least now she had Vegeta by her side through it all. To love her, support her, and guide her through their everyday life.


End file.
